


Get You Lost (But I'm Having Fun)

by theyna



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Car Sex, Exhibitionism, I just had to sneak it in there heehee, Just bros being bros, M/M, Sex Toys, oh and !! slight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 14:22:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20409223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyna/pseuds/theyna
Summary: Ten is Thirsty over Johnny (honestly who isn't) and Taeyong helps him out





	Get You Lost (But I'm Having Fun)

**Author's Note:**

> honestly this is a mess and how the fuck do i even tag it lmao im sorry enjoy  
(title is from King Princess' Holy)

The first time that Johnny strides into the cafe, Ten tries to hide behind the espresso machine. 

Until Taeyong, being a traitor, pushes him out and towards the cash. 

It's a normal Tuesday evening, quiet other than some seniors in the corner and the odd student. It's slow enough that Ten can hide his cursed psych textbook under the counter for some sneaky studying. 

The door bell chimes gently (which is a rarity- usually people just slam the door open in their frantic search for caffeine) and Ten looks up, pencil in his mouth. It falls to the counter with an embarrassing clatter. 

Six foot something, floppy brown hair, chocolatey eyes framed by cute round glasses, pouty lips, cute nose, huge cable-knit sweater- Ten tries to hide but is blocked by Taeyong. 

He fumbles the entire ordering process, stuttering over his well-practiced script and fumbling the change. 

The guy just smiles kindly, and he has a pretty smile that reaches his eyes. Genuine. 

"And, your name?" Ten asks, eyes averted. When it's slow they don't bother with names- but he's curious. 

"Johnny," He replies, and it's fitting. 

Ten nods, then makes his (gross) sugary mess of a coffee order. 

He watches as Johnny walks with it to the corner opposite the seniors, as he pulls out a novel, as he fiddles with a pink highlighter. 

Ten is zoned out when Taeyong playfully pats his butt. He squeaks in annoyance, jolting forward and banging his hips against the counter. "Workplace harassment," he turns to glare but it's broken by a smile anyway. 

Taeyong smiles back, running a hand through his messy red hair, "Who's got your attention?" He glances over Ten's shoulder and smirks, "Ooh, tall, mildly dark, and very handsome over in the corner?"

Ten shushes him, aggressively tapping a finger against Taeyong's lips, whisper-yelling, "Yeah, him." 

"Competition?" Taeyong suggests, arching one perfect eyebrow. The other one has two slits carved by the end. 

Ten scowls, nose scrunching. 

"Threesome?" 

Ten scrunched his face up harder. 

Taeyong deflates, "No? Calling dibs already? Damn." 

Ten laughs softly, still nearly whispering, "Yeah, calling dibs. I hope he becomes a regular."

"I've never seen you so flustered," Taeyong starts, "You could barely even look at him. Where did sexually confident Ten go and how do I get him back?" He playfully hit Ten's thigh with a dish rag and turned to clean a machine.

Ten thought for a moment. Where did normal Ten go? 

He glanced around quickly, and noticing no one close by, he grabbed Taeyong's ass through his dress pants, taking a long moment to squeeze tightly. He watched as the redheads shoulders tightened. Ten leaned in close enough for his breath to ghost across Taeyong's neck, "Still here."

Taeyong shuddered and sidestepped just enough to re-establish a friendly enough distance, "Fuck, Ten, at work? Can't you wait?" He sounded upset, but winked mischievously. 

Ten turned to look at Johnny again, but his corner was empty. 

…………………………………………………

The next time that Johnny walks into the cafe, he's a disheveled mess. And in a group of about five other equally as messy guys, all joking overconfidence specific to cocky jocks. Ten ducks into the kitchen to yell at Doyoung and Jungwoo for help. 

When he comes back out, the boisterous group is no quieter. Ten takes the first order, tunnel-visioning on the seemingly sweet boy in front of him to avoid looking at Johnny. The boy orders a sandwich and a hot chocolate. Cute. One of the other boys rubs his fist in his hair and he swats at it as he smiles, "oh, it's for Mark, by the way." 

Ten nods and smiles back, handing the debit machine over smoothly. Then Doyoung replaces him on the cash and Ten rushes to fill orders instead. He's thankful for the freedom to hide behind the various machines and counters. 

Ten almost bumps into Jungwoo as a familiar voice speaks up. Johnny. Ten listens as he apologizes to Jungwoo, who just smiles like the sweetheart that he is. "Uh, medium black coffee and a BLT on an everything bagel please. Oh, and it's for John." 

Ten reaches for a cup, pouring coffee and trying to keep the confusion off his face. How could someone who drank a whole extra large sugary monstrosity stomach black coffee? He hesitated for a moment, then drew a little sad face and an "ew" on the lid instead of just "black". It was impulsive, but he handed it over the counter before he could take it back. Johnny smiled warmly, their fingertips brushing. Ten felt his cheeks flare up and ducked away to start the next drink. When he was sure that Johnny was gone, he peeked around a machine to see his eyebrows scrunch up and the corners of his mouth almost smile at the top of the cup. Ten smiled, then hurried. When the whole group was finished, he took his time cleaning up spills. Doyoung and Jungwoo went back to the kitchen, leaving him to people watch again.  
Johnny fit right in with the rowdy group; laughing loudly, knocking fists, doing such bro-y things that Ten's mind whirled trying to connect the quiet sweet drink boy to the scene in front of him. One of the guys, with floppy overgrown blond hair, was laughing hysterically, draped over Johnny's (broad, so broad) shoulders. Ten felt his cheeks heat up slightly again and scrubbed harder at the fudge caked to the counter. As they slowly wound down, Ten noticed smaller details. Like Johnny pulling the tomato off his sandwich (why order a BLT if you don't like tomato?), or Mark being teased for his hot chocolate, or the matching jackets. Half of them were tied to duffel bags or around waists, so Ten hadn't noticed them. They all said "Neo Tech Hockey" across the back. Johnny was a hockey douche. At Ten's university, to top it off. The lettering pulled nicely across his back as he leaned forward to swat at a tall guy with fluffy hair and expressive eyes. 

What position did he play? Were they all so messy because they had practice? How did Johnny look out of breath and sweaty? 

Ten shut that thought down real fast, turning away to go find the refills for the caramel sauce. He took a moment in the storage room to freak out, then composed himself and headed back out. Johnny was waiting at the counter. 

Ten approached cautiously, "Hi, can I help you-?" He didn't know what to do with his hands. One landed on the counter, the other through his short silvery hair. 

Johnny smiled tightly and leaned forward, talking lowly, "any way I can get you to sneak some sugar into this?" He slid his mostly full cup across the counter until it bumped into Tens hand. 

"Wait, what?" Ten sputtered, trying not to smile.

"You wrote 'ew' on it, you understand my struggle." Johnny said, still too close for comfort, "Please, I can't let them know I have a sweet tooth." 

Ten smiled mischievously, "Why's that?"

Johnny sighed, "I have a bet with Jaehyun that I can make it to play-offs with only black coffee but it's killing me slowly." He almost whined near the end and Ten smiled wider. 

"I should charge you but I won't," Johnny opened his mouth as if to thank him but Ten continued, "What excuse do you have to be over here?" 

"Just a refill. They think it's empty." He had a shit eating grin on his face and Ten found himself mirroring it. 

"Alright, one second. Cream too?" 

Johnny nodded quickly, excitedly. So Ten made him a new drink, opting for a triple-triple. He drew a new wink-y smiley face on the lid and handed it over. Johnny smiled and walked back. Ten watched his long strides and over-pouring of confidence as he bodily pushed the fluffy blond out of his chair.

Then Doyoung smacked the back of his head and quietly berated him for the free drink. 

Taeyong laughed from the kitchen. 

Ten sighed, dipping into his tip jar. 

Closing with Taeyong after that was Hell- if Hell was scraping caramel off the floor while Taeyong teased with suggestive noises from across the store. Cleaning while at half-chub was not something Ten had signed up for with this job. 

…………………………………………

As soon as both car doors slammed shut in the back of the dark parking lot, their mouths were pressed sloppily together, hands moving fast, so fast they were skimming more than holding. 

They hadn't bothered with the front seats, so they sat with their knees touching without an uncomfortable console between them. Taeyong took everything Ten threw at him, letting him take what he wanted. Their kisses were more tongue than lips, their teeth occasionally clacking. Then Taeyong broke away, only to duck down to mouth along the underside of Ten's jaw slowly, deliberately. He pressed soft kisses, interspersed with rough bites. Ten quivered, fingers holding tight to the back of Taeyong's shirt as small gasps spilled from his mouth. 

Taeyong's lips were disconnected briefly as Ten maneuvered their positions until he was sat in Taeyong's lap, arms around his shoulders. Ten threaded his fingers into Taeyong's dye-damaged hair and tugged him back to his neck roughly. Taeyong just giggled against his throat, tiny puffs of air fanning over hot skin. Ten rolled his hips, his back arching, chest against Taeyong's. 

"So," Taeyong started, between licks and kisses, "Johnny, mm? You wanna fuck him?" 

Ten shook his head, feeling both too much and too little to verbally answer. 

Taeyong just laughed again, "Oh, you want him to fuck you." Ten moaned softly in reply. 

Taeyong continued, his mouth working along the collar of his shirt, his hands moved to grope Tens ass. "Hmm, Johnny probably has big hands," he squeezed, hard. "They would feel so good, as they squeeze here," he moved his hands up to his sides, over his ribs. "How about here?" Ten shivered, eyes closed and head leaning back against the drivers seat. Then hands were under his shirt, pushing upwards quickly, "Johnny would be so turned on by your little noises, god, you're so sensitive Ten-nie." Taeyong rubbed his thumbs across his nipples, then in circles around them. Ten imagined chocolate eyes and pouty lips turned up in a grin. His hips ground down again, feeling Taeyong hard against him. He grabbed the hem of his own shirt and tugged it off, giving Johnny- no, Taeyong, easier access. 

"So responsive, Ten-nie," Taeyong praised, then kissed Ten's mouth again almost sweetly. "Anyone would be lucky to see this, imagine how Johnny's face would flush, I wonder how experienced he is?" Taeyong pinched at his nipples, eliciting a startled gasp, "He probably knows exactly how to push you, play with you, force out all your sweet noises," Now Taeyong was moving his hips more restlessly, "He would play with your cute nipples until you were squirming, begging for more. He has a pretty mouth, I bet he likes to use it." Taeyong moved down, mouthing his way down Ten's chest, "He'd want to taste you, everything, even-" Taeyong moved his hand to palm at his crotch, "here," Ten shuddered, his thighs on either side of Taeyong's quivering. "How well would he take you?" Taeyong voiced Ten's own thoughts, fingertips working his dress pants open and down just far enough, "You're not that big," Taeyong traced the outline of his dick through his briefs with one finger. When Ten's hips lurched up into the tiny touch, Taeyong pulled his hand away, "Johnny could probably fit your entire cock in his mouth, down his throat." Ten choked on his breath. "I think Johnny would take his time riling you up first though, just teasing so carefully, threatening to break you." He held Tens hip down roughly with one hand as his other dipped below his underwear to stroke faintly, with just his fingertips. His nails skimmed over the head and Ten almost cried. "God, Ten-nie, the noises you make. Let them out, imagine if Johnny was here, watching, hearing you." Ten let out a shuddering breath, forehead falling down onto Taeyong's shoulder as his hand worked gently. 

"Tae," Ten gasped at a particularly strong stroke, "more, more- in my bag, I brought-" He leaned back, reaching for his duffel in the passenger seat, "please," he turned back to Taeyong, plug in hand. Something in Taeyong's expression darkened and he smiled, "Of course, babe. Lay down, spread out. When Johnny fucks you, make sure you bend like," Ten arched his back, "shit, Ten-nie, just like that." Ten smiled, letting his hands rest under his head. It was a little awkward in the back seat like this, his legs folded around Taeyong. But the other clearly didn't mind as he leaned over him, tugging at his pants. "Tae, not all the way- we're in the parking lot!" He kicked his legs in the small space. 

"Shh, it's alright, it's dark over here. No one's out, it's like eleven. We're good." He pulled harder and Ten relented. "Look at you, you're into it." Ten followed Taeyong's gesture and felt his cheeks heat up. He was painfully hard. Hard at the thought of being caught. 

Taeyong was still fully dressed in his café uniform, the only peculiarity being his mussed hair and the tent of his pants. Taeyong leaned down and licked a wide stripe up the underside of his cock, horribly slowly, before pressing kisses and mumbling between them, "I wonder if Johnny makes noises even half as pretty as yours." Then, before Ten even noticed, a wet fingertip pressed against his rim and he keened. He slapped a hand over his mouth to cut off the noise, but Taeyong pulled it away, "Let them out babe," and then sank his mouth down over Ten's dick easily. Ten whimpered, trying hard not to move his hips and choke Taeyong as his tongue did miraculous things to him. 

The first finger was easy; Ten was used to adjusting to the intrusion, and Taeyong always liked it so wet it dripped. At the second, Ten moaned at the slight stretch. Taeyong made up for it with his mouth, unrelenting as he bobbed slowly, purposefully. With his mouth occupied, he couldn't tease with suggestions of Johnny, so Ten improvised in his mind. He let his eyes close, and then Taeyong's damaged hair could feel soft, his body larger, his mouth became Johnny's and Ten felt hot pleasure shock through him. When Taeyong slid in another finger carefully, he backed off of Ten's dick to watch his face. "God, Ten," he started, his voice rougher, fucked out, "You're so hot. Can I take a picture?" Ten nodded, his eyes still closed. Taeyong's fingers continued working inside him, just slightly off beat as he fiddled with his phone in his other hand. He heard the camera shutter a couple of times, and then Taeyong's mouth was back on him and the illusion was back. Of Johnny humming around him instead of Tae. He heard a zipper, some fidgeting. Then Johnny's fingers were slowly withdrawn, quickly replaced by the blunt and wet cock head against his entrance. He whined, trying to push down but not having the right leverage. Taeyong giggled softly, "Needy baby," He pushed in slightly, watching Ten squirm, "I bet Johnny's cock is big too, just like the rest of him. God, he'd stretch you out so well, make you feel so full," He continued pushing in excruciatingly slowly, "He'd watch you shudder around, your knees shaking. Babe, let out your sounds. The perfect tight wetness around him would rile him up, make him a little rougher, taking what he wants." He pushed in the rest of the way quickly, causing Ten's back to arch prettily. His mouth opened in a silent moan, air rushing out of his lungs. Taeyong pushed harder still, their bodies completely flush. Ten grasped desperately at Johnny's back, possibly scratching through his shirt unintentionally. But he needed something to ground him, something to hold onto as Johnny rocked into him relentlessly. 

"John-" Ten gasped, then checked himself, "Tae, more, oh, fuck-" 

Taeyong adjusted his legs, got more leverage, and complied, fucking quicker, none of the strength behind each thrust lessening. He huffed, "It's okay, babe, call me what you'd like to." 

Ten shook all over, his body tingling with something like nerves, "Oh- oh, Johnny, fuck, harder, ah!" He slipped his hands under his shirt, fingertips digging into lean muscle, "I need, ah, my- touch me, please, Johnny!" 

He was answered with an airy laugh and a hand on his cock, touch a barely-there pressure. He felt the edge looming and tried to warn him, "John- ah, I'm close, more, baby please," And then he was coming, Johnny fucking him through it until his strokes faltered. Ten gasped out a light moan as he felt warmth spread inside him, the body above him shaking slightly as well. A breathy moan beside his ear brought Ten back to earth slowly. He opened his eyes and lifted his hands to card through bright red dye damaged hair, comforting as Taeyong shuddered with aftershocks. They lay like that for a while until they both caught their breath.  
Ten was the first to speak, "holy shit Tae."

The other boy pushed himself up slightly, "Yeah, wow. Fuck, that was great. You're really into Johnny, huh?" He sat up fully, swiping at Tens cum on their stomachs. 

Ten smiled, "Fuck, I guess so. Sorry about the names-"

"Nope, that was fine, don't even worry about it." Taeyong shuffled a little bit, his softening cock still inside Ten. They both gasped, then Taeyong continued, "I've never seen you that sensitive dude."

Ten shrugged, "Never really been that sensitive." 

Taeyong pulled out slowly, then held up the plug as a question. Ten nodded quickly, eliciting a laugh as Taeyong spread lube on it. "Hold still babe." It slid in with almost no resistance, just enough to make Ten groan into his hands and twist his torso a bit. Taeyong laughed and fished under the seat for his box of wet wipes to clean them up. 

The drive back to their apartment was uneventful, Ten sated-nearing-dozing off and Taeyong focused on humming along to the radio as he drove through the familiar nearly empty roads.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading this dumpster fire would you believe i wrote most of this while at work lmao #minimumwageminimumeffort  
maybe I'll continue this sometime idk


End file.
